


Voyeurs

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story.





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Voyeurs by Djinn

26-Oct-97  
Short-Short Story Challenge Entry

* * *

Voyeurs  
by Djinn ()

"Showtime."

Mulder groaned.

Krycek pinched Mulder's left nipple. "C'mon."

"It's sore."

"You be on top this time, then."

"That's sore, too."

Krycek nodded meaningfully at their audience, seated on Mulder's couch.

"No, no. I'm up."

"Not yet, but I'll work on it."

Mulder chuckled weakly. "You do that."

Krycek pinched Mulder's nipple again and was rewarded by a wince of pain rather than the moan of passion which was Mulder's first response - twelve hours earlier. 

"Mulder. C'mon, boy, up and at 'em."

Mulder groaned again, then stroked Krycek's ass with a boneless hand. "Right behind ya."

"Not with that limp dick, you're not." 

Their audience shifted expectantly, making sounds of impatience.

"Little pervert bastard Reticulans." Mulder muttered under his breath, and catching hold of Krycek's waist he rolled on top of him and ground his pelvis into Krycek's.

"Ooooh, baby, baby," Krycek muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up." Mulder rocked against Krycek again. "Help me on this, dammit." Krycek began to move with Mulder halfheartedly.

Krycek pulled Mulder's mouth down to his. "Think this is fooling them?" 

"God, I hope so." Mulder arched his body dramatically and gave a scream of passion, echoed by Krycek a second later. He then fell against Krycek and lay there whimpering.

"I hate these bastards," he moaned.

Krycek looked up and over at the couch. "They're discussing it," he whispered. "I think we fooled 'em." He closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

He was awakened by a prod from a bony gray finger.

AGAIN. The voice of the Reticulan resounded through his head like a thunderclap. FUCK. AGAIN.

Beside him, Mulder had begun to cry helplessly, hopelessly.

FUCK. AGAIN. NOW.

"Water." Krycek licked his lips, hating the way his mouth tasted. Who would ever have thought he would hate the taste of Fox Mulder? "Wa - ter."

DRINK. THEN FUCK.

"C'mon, Mulder." Krycek struggled to sit up, his ass aching from Mulder's repeated penetrations. "Get up. Before they change their minds."

Mulder lifted himself to his hands and knees, then stood slowly and painfully. Swaying slightly, he put a hand out to Krycek to help him to his feet. The two men staggered into the kitchen clinging together.

Mulder flipped on the tap, cupping his hand under it and splashing his face with water. After glancing at Krycek, he splashed him as well, then began filling a glass.

Krycek glanced into a drawer. "They've taken the knives."

Mulder handed him the glass.

 "There's always this."

Krycek looked over the glass at Mulder's hand and choked. "You've got to be kidding."

Mulder shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's do it."

The two men straightened and walked back to where the aliens waited.

Moments later, when their captors had disappeared into a bright light, they lay on the couch together.

"Krycek."

"Yeah?"

"No funny stuff."

"Or?"

Mulder whirled the egg beater at him threateningly. 

Grinning, Krycek put his head on Mulder's shoulder.

"You're safe."

Mulder settled into the couch, holding Krycek to him, and closed his eyes.

"For now."


End file.
